


Strawberry Flavoured

by heckalecki



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is an innocent baby, 2doc - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Medicine, but considering they aren't actually in a relationship isn't all fan fiction ooc, murdoc isn't a total asshole, protect him, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckalecki/pseuds/heckalecki
Summary: A short domestic fluff fic in which Murdoc helps 2D take his medicine.





	Strawberry Flavoured

“Murdoc, can you open ‘dis for me?” 2D whined and Murdoc met his demand with an eye roll.

“What now you bloody dullard?” The Satanist groaned and snatched the calpul bottle 2D was trying to open; he pressed the child lock down and took the lid off easily.

“How’d you do that, muds?” 2D mumbled as Murdoc measured out a teaspoon of strawberry flavoured medicine for him, Murdoc had taken it upon himself to monitor the lanky mans med intake now he was sobering up.

“It had a child-lock, faceache.” He grumbled with no real malice behind it. 2D scrunched up his nose in confusion and scratched his head.

“What’s a chil’lock?” He mumbled in confusion and Murdoc couldn’t help but smile at the innocence of his blue haired companion and chuckled.

“A special lid to stop children, or 6 foot 5 man-children with blue hair, from overdosing.” He smirked and watched the insult go over 2Ds head as the younger man sipped his dose of medicine, smiling a little at the pleasant taste, when he saw Murdoc watching him with affection, he grinned a toothless smile.

Stuart handed the spoon back to Murdoc and rubbed his eyes. “Are you tired, love?” Murdoc observed casually, before realising his use of the affectionate term. The two didn’t tend to be traditionally romantic but there was a part of Murdoc that was, especially with Dents. 2D nodded and yawned, rubbing his big black eyes once again. 

“Stop it, come ere, you’ll hurt yourself doing that.” Murdoc muttered, ever the mother hen and affectionately batted away 2D’s fumbling hands, holding his arms still and leading him up to bed.

“’M not a child…” Stu slurred tiredly, after ten minutes of silence. Murdoc smiled proudly and let the tall man cuddle further into his arms.

“I know, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic! I know it's short but it's just a scenario I wrote up whilst I couldn't sleep.


End file.
